Starting Over
by Nejibana57
Summary: Starting over continues from I Never Knew. It involves the very essence of the title about leaving what once knew and starting over. Ichigo does this when he says goodbye to the human world and goes to live in Soul Society. It also involves the continuing story of Byakuya and Yoruichi-but with more focus on Ichigo. Thank you for reading my new story and please review
1. Synopsis

Starting Over

I would like to thank all who followed and reviewed my first Fanfiction. My second story will continue where I Never Knew left off from. Below is symposium of the new story.

Starting Over as a title holds a vital significance to the story. Ichigo will say goodbye to his family as he knows for now (Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye). However, before he leaves for Soul Society, Orihimi stops him and talks to him about his departure and what it means for them (Chapter 2:Before You Leave). The next chapter deals with Byakuya and Yoruichi's relationship; as well as his thoughts on IchiRukia (Chapter 3: Moving Forward). Ichigo and Rukia will finally have the long awaited talk about Kaien and his heritage (Chapter 4: Reliving the Past). Ichigo will undergo training and his being the captain of the 10th division (Chapter 5: Captain of the 10th Division). The next chapter focuses on a various emotional behaviors from both Ichigo and Byakuya (Chapter 6: Intentions). The next chapter deals with interactions between Kenpachi and Ichigo and their long awaited rematch and party (Chapter 7: Let's Fire Up the Grill). A mission will be involved with the new captain and others (Chapter 8: The Mission). A very humorous chapter of two weddings (Chapter 9: Now and Forever). The final chapter will be about moving forward (Chapter 10: Forward).

If you have any suggestions please let me know, or anything that you would like for me to include. Most likely the new FanFiction will be posted by the end of next week. Thank you again.


	2. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye**

Ichigo returned from the Soul Society and was a bit relieved about the situation between him and Rukia-but sad at the same time. He entered the house that he had spent his whole existence in. Ichigo stood in the living room reflecting on earlier times when the whole family would eat popcorn and enjoy a movie together. However, that was when he was a young child and his mother was still living. After her death, it seemed as though everyone did their own separate thing. He glanced at the picture of his late mother and thought about how much he truly missed her. Ichigo wished that she could have met Rukia; and also wondered if she was still alive, would things have turned out differently than the way they did. Sadly, he would never know. He took a step in the kitchen where most of his recent memories had taken place. The place where him and his father, Isshin; always had their nightly scuffle. Ichigo couldn't help but think that his Shinigami father was training him in his own odd way. The kitchen was also the place where family meetings were held, especially during the anniversaries of his mother's death.

Ichigo smiled as he headed upstairs to his room; and as he entered the room he immediately looked at the window. This was the window where she had walked through onto his bed when he was only 15 years old-the night that had completely changed his life. Ichigo's eyes shifted to the closet as memories flashed before him of seeing Rukia sleeping in the closet. He smiled as he remembered how Kon managed to look up Rukia's dress as she stomped him with her foot. Ichigo's room also held other memories such as when Byakuya and the other captains used his room as a meeting place. Not only did his room held memories of the Soul Society but for his human friends as well: Chad, Orhimi, and Ishida. Even though Ishida was around recently to help out with this last incident; Ichigo had scarcely seen Ishida since he was mostly helping restructuring the Quincy community. Ichigo stood in his room in complete silence not noticing that his father had entered the room.

Normally, Isshin would have tackle his son; however, he felt that it wouldn't be an appropriate time since Ichigo looked so sad-it was almost as if he had already known about Ichigo's situation. Theoretically, it was true; in fact he had known since the end of the Quincy war that Ichigo wouldn't be able to remain in the world of the living for much longer. Isshin reflected back on the words of Urahara during the time they had restored Ichigo's power when Urahara asked him about _taking away his life_. Isshin knew but he wasn't quite ready to let go of his only son. In addition, it was also the matter and order of the new Captain Commander. Isshin recalled the events surrounding the impending decision of the Captain Commander.

Isshin remembered receiving the soul tickets for the family to visit Ichigo in the Soul Society. However, they were never used because of the abruptness of the second invasion by the Quincies. This is when he had a suspicion that the Captain Commander might have known that he was still alive, but it could have also been when Ichigo was kicked out of the Royal Realm. Isshin knew it would only be a matter of time. Then there was the conversation he had with the Captain Commander himself.

"_Naturally, I would say no to this arrangement as it could have an immense effect on the world of the living. I did promised Ichigo's friends that I would allow him to return before the war to say goodbye and handed them and your family soul tickets to visit him in Soul Society. However, since the second invasion occurred so close together with the first one, I wasn't able to keep my word; so I allowed him to stay longer than I should. As you know Isshin, we all thought that you had died when you left Soul Society without permission, or so it seemed. What we didn't know was that you were doing a covert investigation ordered by the Royal Realm itself. Then we learned that you were alive and married a Quincy. I suppose it was a good enough reason as to why you did it and had to remain at that point. But sometime in the very near future you and your family will return to Soul Society; as you well know that you are not slated to be living in the world of the living."_

Isshin didn't want to intrude on his son's thoughts and only said, "Welcome home son."

"Hello dad," Ichigo somberly replied as he turned and looked at his father not knowing what to say.

Isshin walked over to the window and glanced outside, "It's okay son, I already know."

Ichigo looked at his father as if he wanted to ask him- how he knew, but sometimes he thought, things were better left unsaid.

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?"

"Karin is playing soccer and Yuzu is over at Urahara's shop. There'll be plenty of time for you to say goodbye to them."

"Alright then, I am going to go meet some friends, I will talk to you later."

"Okay son." Isshin replied as he continued to look out of the window know that time was drawing near.

Ichigo left the house to visit and say goodbye to his friends. He thought about gathering them all in one place but he decided to call each one to meet him at separate times at the coffee house.

_**Mizuiro**_

"Hey Mizurio, what's up?" Ichigo said as they both sat down at the table.

"Nothing much Ichigo, just going to college and stuff; so why did you want to see me?"

"I just wanted to tell you in person that I will be leaving for Soul Society." Ichigo said as tried not to look at Mizuiro's facial expression, but rather he took a sip from his coffee.

Mizurio was taken back for a moment, but it wasn't like it was the first time he had heard such a thing. "I thought the war was all over and you would finally be able to live here." Mizuiro had seen Ichigo as a big brother he never had and now he would be gone forever-he really didn't know how to handle the sudden news of his departure. However, he knew he couldn't let Ichigo see how upset he was and he didn't want to make him feel guilty about his leaving.

"Yeah I know, but it is my power that is the concern and some other stuff as well." Ichigo didn't elaborate and the less Mizuiro knew the better off things would be.

"Other stuff; as in Rukia?"

Ichigo looked up from his coffee at Mizuiro and went back to drinking his coffee.

"I see, well I wish you all the luck Ichigo." Mizurio said as he rose to leave.

"Thank you Mizurio, and thank you for being my friend." Ichigo said as he shook Mizuiro's hand.

Ichigo thought to himself that this was going to be harder than he anticipated, and that was just one friend. He wished that he didn't have to make his friends feel bad about his leaving and besides, it wasn't like they wouldn't see him anymore. But, it still didn't make him feel any better than what he had to do right now.

_**Kaeigo and Tatsku**_

Kaeigo and Tatsku arrived at the coffee and found Ichigo mindlessly looking out of the window, when they alerted him to their presence.

"Ichiiiiigggggggo!" Kaeigo said playfully, as Tatsku took her seat.

"Ichigo, why did you have us meet you here?" Tatsku asked. She felt a vibe from Ichigo that whatever he wanted to talk to them about was very important, because he would never called his friends to meet him in such a manner.

"Yeah Ichigo, what is it?" Kaeigo annoyingly asked.

"Well, if you give me a minute I'll tell you." Ichigo said becoming annoyed by Kaeigo as usual. "I came to tell the both of you that I will be leaving for the Soul Society real soon."

"Wait a minute Ichigo! I thought that crap was all over with. What do you mean you are leaving for that place?" Kaeigo insistently asked.

"Calm down, I'll explain." Ichigo replied.

"Yes, please explain Ichigo as to why all of a sudden you have to return to that place. I thought the war was over and everything was okay." Tatsku said as she was becoming more upset with the thought.

"The war is over, that is not the issue. I am sure you remember the Captain Commander coming to you and explaining why I needed to remain in Soul Society, right?" Ichigo responded.

"Yes, but that was a while back, what do you mean you gotta go now? I don't understand. I thought that they fixed your power." Kaeigo said as frustration seeped through his words.

Ichigo felt like he was being raked over the coals, but he understood how his friends felt and calmly replied, "They did fixed it, but it wasn't a permanent solution, I have to go back."

"So what are we supposed to do, just sit here and accept the fact that we will never see our friend again?" Kaeigo said. "I mean, you are our friend, I don't understand why you have to return that place where all they do is used you for your abilities."

"Kaeigo, it's not like that; it's a quite many things that you don't understand. My powers cannot be in the world of the living. Do you remember how you were when Aizen was near you? Do you remember how hard it was to breathe then? While you all have some spiritual pressure and can probably stand that type of power; others can't. I won't be responsible for the death of others-I can't and I won't."

"Ichigo, he's just upset about the fact that you're leaving for good. I think I understand what you are trying to say. But you will be able to come back for a visit won't you?"

"Yes Tatsku, I will be able to visit from time to time, but it won't be for a while though. I just didn't want to hurt you all's feelings about me leaving. I understand it's hard, but it's not like you won't ever see me again, because you will."

"Have you told Mizuiro?" Kaeigo asked as he looked away from Ichigo.

"Yes, I just got through speaking to him before the two of you arrived."

"Ichigo, have you talked to Orihimi yet?" Tatsku curiously asked.

"No, not yet, but I will."

"Have you thought about how it is going to affect her? You know she is going to be hurt in seeing you leave." Tatsku asked as if she was trying to drive a point home.

"I said I would talk to her; why should it hurt her? She has friends here."

"Ichigo, I swear sometimes you are denser than most!" Tatsku yelled pointing her fingers in his face.

"Stop yelling, I don't understand what the big deal is. Anyways, I got to get going. I promised Chad and Ishida I would meet them at Urahara's shop. Look, this won't be the last time we will see each other. But I do want to thank you for being my friends and always looking out for me." Ichigo got up from the table, smiled at his friends, and left.

Tatsku and Kaeigo both looked at each other and wondered how long before they would see Ichigo again.

_**Soul Society: 6**__**th**__** Division Kuchiki Manor**_

Ichigo wasn't the only one that was starting over and having to say goodbye to someone. Byakuya had told the one woman he never knew he had feelings for that he loved her. However, he knew that in order for him to move on, he had to finally say goodbye to his first love and wife-Hisana. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take such a major step; no, that wasn't it-he wanted to be with Yoruichi but it was the fear of letting go. Byakuya sighed, as he knew what must be done as he walked over to the mantle where Hisana's picture was at. She had been deceased for over 50+ years now; but Byakuya would pay homage to her several times throughout the day. He knew it was time to let go as his thoughts wandered what to say. _My love, I have loved you since the first day that we met. We had to go through so many challenges just to be together, but yet we were married in the end. I enjoyed every waking minute with you and the time that we had together was priceless. I come before you today to say goodbye my love, as I have decided it was time for me to admit my feelings for Yoruichi. I know you might remember her as I had told you about her training me. My love, please do not be upset with me, but I have been a very lonely man who have come to be cold in nature. It was your death that made me shut out the world because the love of my life had been taken away. However, I am ready to love and live again with Yoruichi and in order to do that I must say goodbye. You will forever remain in my heart, goodbye my sweet Hisana. _Byakuya closed the door to the mantle that housed Hisana's picture and bowed his head as he left walking to the 6th division office and thought-Yes, Yoruichi, it's time to make you mine.

_**Urahara's Shop: Chad and Ishida.**_

Ichigo arrived at Urahara's shop and luckily for him, Yuzu had already left. Ichigo stood outside the shop with his hands in his pocket as Chad and Ishida exited from the shop. Chad seemed to sense sadness in Ichigo and he knew this would be hard for his long-time best friend.

"Hey Ichigo, there's no need to explain, we already learned why you are here from Mr. Urahara." Chad said as he looked directly at Ichigo.

"Yeah Ichigo so you can undo that pitiful face you're wearing." Ishida added as he ritually pulled up his glasses.

"Why don't you shaddup Ishida," Ichigo responded. "Well that makes saying goodbye easier."

"Ichigo, I am always going to be your friend, no matter if you are in Soul Society or here," Chad said trying to make Ichigo feel less guilty.

"Yeah Ichigo, who knows you might see me in Soul Society sometimes as we strive for peace between the Quincies and Soul Reapers." Ishida stated.

"That would be nice." Ichigo said as he turned and looked at Ishida.

"Have you talked to Orihimi yet?" Chad asked timidly.

"I will, why is everyone so worried about Orhimi? I plan on talking to her before I leave." Ichigo said annoyingly. "Anyway, it's not like I'm never coming back; I am but it will be a while before I am able to because they made me the captain of the 10th division."

"Isn't Toshiro the captain of the 10th division?" Chad asked looking confused.

Ishida almost fell out from laughing so hard. "You, a captain? Evidently, someone has lost their mind." Ichigo just peered at Ishida without responding.

"You'll make a good captain Ichigo." Chad said.

"They transferred him and Rangiku to the 8th division. But thank you Chad; and yes Ishida I am now Captain Shiba Ichigo of the 10th division." Ichigo stated proudly.

"Shiba Ichigo?!" Chad and Ishida asked at the same time with a shock expression on their face.

"Oh, that's right you don't know. I am a Shiba on my father's side. Anyway, guys I will explain it all to you later when I have more time. I really must be going; oh Ishida take care of Orihimi." Ichigo said as he started to leave.

"Isn't that your job Ichigo?" Ishida asked as he blushingly pulled up his glasses.

"No, Ishida that's more in line with you. I already have a job." Ichigo said smiling, knowing that it would make Ishida blush. "Well guys, I've got to go, its' getting late and I don't want a certain crazed captain to come look for me." Ichigo said as he walked off waving goodbye to his friends. He wanted to look back, but he knew he must look forward facing new possibilities and his life with Rukia.

Ichigo had planned on speaking with Orihimi later on; and he just wanted to go spend some time with his family, but then he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Kurosaki-kan."

"Hello Orhimi, how are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, I just heard the news from Tatsku; when were you going to tell me?" Orhimi asked as her voice started to sound like it was cracking from holding back tears.

"I'd planned on talking to you later on this evening Orihimi." Ichigo said not understanding why she was getting upset.

"Okay, but can we talk now Ichigo."

"I was about to go and be with my family." Ichigo said feeling somewhat emotionally drained and tired. But he sensed her frailty and decided now was just a good of time as any. "Sure, why not."

"I don't understand why you have to leave and go to Soul Society. I thought that they had fixed your power issue."

"It was only temporarily."

"Oh, I see. But couldn't they make it more permanent? I mean, do you really have to leave?"

"Yes, I do have to leave, and it's not only about my power; I have been made captain of the 10th division as you probably heard about already."

"Yes, Tatsku told me. She also told me that you are a Shiba. Uhmm, so it that the only two reasons why you are leaving?" Orihimi asked. She knew she was pushing it with Ichigo, but she wanted to know his intentions and whether or not he was actually leaving for another reason-or another person.

"What are you trying to get it, Orhimi?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were really leaving because of your powers and being the captain, that's all." Orhimi said trying to cover up the true reason as to why she had asked those questions in the first place. "Ichigo, before you leave to go I want to tell you something and maybe this will change your mind about having to leave."

"What is it Orhimi?" Ichigo asked, thinking that she really can't comprehend the fact that he has to go and that he wants to go.

"I should have said this long ago, but before you leave, I wanted to tell you that I love you Ichigo." Orhimi said as tears streamed down her face.


	3. Chapter 2: Before You Leave

**Chapter 2: Before You Leave…**

Ichigo thought perhaps he needed to clean the wax out of his ears, did he correctly hear that Orihimi said that she loved him? Of course, he wasn't blind to the fact that he knew she had feelings for him, but he didn't feel the same way about her. He thought of her more like a sister or a best friend and he thought about if he had ever given her any inclination that he had feelings for her. This was going to be awkward but he had to let her down slowly, he mused.

"Orhimi, I appreciate the fact that you said you loved me and that you have watched over me all this time, I don't know how to say this without hurting your feelings…but I love you as my friend or as a sister." Ichigo said without trying to trample on her heart.

"Yes, I kind of knew that, but perhaps I was asking for more than what you could give. I knew before I was bribed into going to Hueco Mundo, I told you I loved you as you lay sleeping in bed. I was going to kiss you but you wouldn't have been aware that I was doing so-so I decided against it. I just don't know what I am going to do without you being here." Orihimi somberly said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I never knew that, Orihimi...remember that one day you came over to my house and was in my room?"

"Yes, I remember that Ichigo."

"Well I told you then that you would meet someone who would treat you the way that you would want to be treated; however, that person isn't me. I don't mean to sound cruel and harsh though."

"I know you don't. But it's just that I have watched you over the years and how you are so caring and try to protect everyone. However, sometimes Ichigo, I do see different things about you and it frightens me sometimes." Orihimi said as she looked down at her hands as if she might have said the wrong thing.

"I understand that Orihimi and that is what I noticed about you, that sometimes I frighten you and I don't mean to. But that is who I am unfortunately. I possess a Hollow inside me, I am also part Shinigami, and Quincy. I don't want someone who is afraid to be around me or look at me as if I am some sideshow freak. But, I do have to question, as why are so afraid of me, when you looked as though it didn't matter with Ulquiorra?"

"Well, I don't know Ichigo, maybe perhaps because he was that way all along; and it just seemed like you became the way you are gradually; even though it shouldn't make a difference but somehow it does."

"That really makes no sense to me at all, but I get your point."

"Will you be in Rukia's division when you return to Soul Society?" Orihimi asked. There she said it, she thought to herself. Why couldn't he see that it was her that loved him all these times and it was her that stood by him no matter what happened. Yes, she had extended her hand to Ulquiorra because she felt somewhat sorry for him as he turned to ash and finally realized what she was trying to tell him all along. Yes, she had cared for Ishida as well, because he was there for her. However, she thought it was funny that Ichigo didn't bring up Ishida's name. Did he know something that she didn't know? Maybe she needed to confirm her thoughts, as she turned to here Ichigo's response.

"No, Rukia's is in the 11th division, I'll be the captain of the 10th division; what's this all about? Do you want to know if I am in love with Rukia and if I will be seeing her while I am in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked becoming upset over being questioned about his life and decisions. He reflected back on the times whenever Rukia would get hurt or needed to be healed by Orihimi that she would look at him sadly or that she was jealous because he had his attention on Rukia. He didn't hate her for it, but he couldn't have someone to be jealous every time he was near another female. However, he also thought back on when Rukia was jealous also-he smiled the pangs of being in love.

"I didn't mean to upset you Ichigo, I was only asking?"

"Well the answer to your question is, yes I am in love with Rukia and yes I will be seeing her. Perhaps, you should focus on the one person that has always loved and cared for you from the beginning Orihimi."

"You're talking about Ishida, right?"

"You knew about his feelings towards you?"

"Well, yes, but I guess I was in denial of those feelings; perhaps you are right Ichigo." Orihimi answered.

Of course he was right, Ichigo thought. Orihimi had been ignoring Ishida's advances for several years. But he knew that Ishida would love and take care of Orihimi without question. Ichigo also knew that Orihimi had shown that she had also cared about Ishida, even if she hadn't acknowledged it herself. "I am really glad we able to clear some things up Orihimi and please understand it was not my intentions to hurt your feelings. But I just couldn't let you think there were feelings that never existed." Ichigo said as he looked at Orihimi.

"I appreciate that and I am also glad that things were cleared up as well. Thank you, for talking with me Ichigo."

"Thank you Orihimi for being my friend and looking out for me. I am sorry but I am going to have to go, time is running out and I want to say goodbye to my family. I will see you around." Ichigo said as he waved goodbye and headed home.

"Goodbye Ichigo, give Rukia my regards." Orihimi yelled. She still felt somewhat sadden by Ichigo's leaving and being confirmed that there was really no place in his heart for her besides friendship. Had she been fooling herself all this time? Of course, she had, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Home**_…

This had been a really emotional and stressful day for Ichigo, but at least he was through with saying the goodbyes to his friends. He felt like a headache was coming on, for this goodbye would be the hardest one he would have to endure. However, he told himself that it wasn't a final goodbye and that he would be seeing his family again, if not here, in Soul Society. Ichigo walked into the house and found Karin and Yuzu in the kitchen. Yuzu as usual was fixing dinner and Karin was at the table reading a Manga magazine.

"Hello Ichigo, dinner is almost done." Yuzu said and she continued to stir the beef and potatoes in the pot.

"Hey Ichigo, dad isn't here right now; said he be back in a few." Karin said, while never looking up from her magazine.

"Ichigo, dad said you were going on a trip and you would be gone for some time; is that true?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo sighed and wondered why his dad wouldn't just tell the twins the truth, "Yes, it's true."

"How long will you be gone this time, Ichigo?" Karin asked still with her head buried in the magazine.

"I do not know, but it will be a while before I will be able to come home." Ichigo hated lying to his sisters and it bothered him that he couldn't tell them the truth.

"Will you see Toshiro while you're in the Soul Society?" Karin asked knowing this would throw Ichigo for a loop.

"Will I see who? Did you just asked me about Toshiro and Soul Society? How long have you known, Karin?" Ichigo was shocked and surprised that Karin had known about Soul Society. But, he did remember that Toshiro would come and play soccer with Karin and her friends-maybe it was him who told her about Soul Society. However, she was also able to see spirits and had been doing some minor protecting when he had lost his powers. Ichigo never spoke to her about it as Karin seemed not to want to talk about such matters. Toshiro would be the first person on his list to see when he returned to Soul Society.

"Yes, I did…never mind Ichigo."

"So, you are going to this Soul Society Ichigo, I am going to miss you big brother." Yuzu said as she started crying and walked over to hug Ichigo.

About this time, Isshin walked through the door. "What's this; is my baby girl crying? Come to papa and let me make it all better." Plop, was all you can hear as Karin threw her magazine and hit her father in the face.

"Hey everyone, I have to leave before crazed captain of the 11th squad comes looking for me." Ichigo said. He walked over and gave Karin and Yuzu a hug and told the both of them to be good and that he loved them and would see them soon. Just then, his phone ranged and it was Kisuke sending him a message that he had about 10 minutes to get to Soul Society before crazed captain Kenpachi would pay him a visit.

Ichigo exited the house as Isshin walked outside with him. "Son, more than likely we will see you soon."

"What do you mean dad?" Ichigo asked sounding surprised at the statement.

"Like I said, you will see us soon in Soul Society-the order has been made. Good luck to you son, make your old man proud." Isshin said as he stood there and watched his son leave knowing that this would be the last time that either one would see each other in the world of the living-at least for Isshin.

Ichigo waved at his father as he looked towards the darkened sky and thought about Rukia. Yes, he was moving forward and there was no looking back not for him or for Byakuya as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 3: Reliving the Past**

**A/N: I switched the chapters around from the previous synopsis because one must relive the past before being able to move forward in a relationship**.

_**Squad 10's Office**_

Ichigo returned to the Soul Society without incident; however, it was late and it had been a very tiring day. Ichigo just wanted to find somewhere to lay his body and sleep; as he wasn't physically tired but was mentally and emotionally drained. The first thing he saw was the couch that Rangiku would perch herself on after her many escapades of drinking; and this is where Ichigo decided that he would sleep on. Ichigo had really wanted to see Rukia to let her know that he was back, but before he could finish that thought he had drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ichigo was awakened by a squad member with a message from the Captain Commander. _What now?_ Ichigo asked himself as he took the message and read it: _**You will start the academy training Monday at 0700 sharp. Welcome to Soul Society Captain Shiba Ichigo**_. Ichigo balled the note and threw it on the floor. _I guess time awaits no one_; he thought to himself and laid back down. Even though it was Sunday and he wanted to sleep in, Ichigo decided it was best for him to go see Rukia. Besides, he really needed to talk to Rukia about some things before they embarked on their journey together. Ichigo felt a headache coming on; _emotions_, he thought, _sure were troublesome_ as he arose to find the nearest shower.

After showering Ichigo walked over to squad 13 to visit Rukia, but not before the crazed captain of squad 11 stopped him.

"Hey Ichigo, why don't you come over and we can fire up the grill." Kenpachi said as he tapped his zanpaktou over his left shoulder as usual.

"Eh, Kenpachi," Ichigo answered as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. _Not this again,_ he thought to himself. "Perhaps later." Ichigo said as he continued walking towards squad 13; trying to avoid a confrontation with Kenpachi.

"Alright Ichigo, but we will get together," Kenpachi said as he walked off.

Ichigo arrived at squad 13's office in hope to only speak to Rukia; however, he was never that lucky.

"Hello Ichigo, come on in," Captain Ukitake said as he gestured him to have a seat.

"Hello Captain Ukitake, I am here to talk to Rukia."

"That's fine. Kione, go tell Rukia that she has company if you will please."

"Yes, Captain Ukitake." Kione responded as she exited the office to perform the task.

"I'm going too," Senatora said as he followed Kione down the hallway.

"Captain told me to do it, duckling." Kione snapped

"Do I look like a duckling to you?" Senatora questioned

"Okay you two, just bring Rukia back." Ukitake said intervening between the two bickering third seat officers. "Well, Ichigo I want to congratulate you on becoming the captain of the 10th division. I always knew somehow that you were related to the Shiba clan. Your qualities were much like Kaien's in a way. I always looked at Kaien as a son."

"Thank you Captain Ukitake."

"No problem Ichigo, here's Rukia now."

"Ichigo." Rukia called out sounding a little annoyed as she wondered why she was just now hearing from him.

"Hey Rukia, I was wondering if you have some time that we may talk." Ichigo said turning towards her.

"Sure, is it okay Captain Ukitake?" Rukia asked

"Sure Rukia, why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off, if anything comes up I'll be sure to let you know." Captain Ukitake said sensing that the two wanted to be alone.

"Thank you so much Captain Ukitake, let's go Ichigo." Rukia said as she acknowledged her captain and exited the office.

"Thank you Captain Ukitake." Ichigo responded as he followed Rukia out of the door.

"When did you get back Ichigo?" Rukia asked wondering if he would give her a straight answer without making up excuses.

"It was late last night and I really was tired and exhausted. Why don't we go somewhere we can talk without being constantly interrupted?"

"Well let's see, why don't we go over to Ni-sama's place?" Rukia said jokingly knowing this would get Ichigo going.

"What?! No way!"

"Just kidding Ichigo. Rukia thought about it and came up with the perfect spot to talk; since that spot would be the topic of the conversation they were about to have. "Come Ichigo, I know the perfect place."

Rukia reached the place that she found to be most serene and peaceful; the place where she had previously trained with Kaien Shiba-her former Lt. It had almost felt as though Kaien was there with her as she glanced and looked at Ichigo. She couldn't believe how the two resembled one another. Though the place was serene and peaceful, it felt like twinges of sadness was creeping in her soul. "We're here Ichigo," Rukia calmly said as she perched herself on the old stone she once sat.

"Where are Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he examined the green open area with the sun shining overhead, as the wind wrestle through the trees.

"This is where I trained with Kaien when I first joined squad 13. I wanted to bring you here Ichigo so we can talk; it's best we get things out in the open before we can move forward so there will be so secrets that can between us." Rukia said as she stared across the green field recounting the times her and Kaien had spent their training.

_**Flashback **_

_She remembered being upset after telling her brother, Byakuya, that she wasn't appointed to an officer seat; that Kaien had asked what was wrong with her. Even though she never told him what was wrong, he vowed that he would always be there for her, even if it meant that he would die. Rukia chuckled to herself as she remembered how Kiyone and Sentaro teased her about Kaien. Those were happier times she thought. She had always found Kaien to be her strength and he was like a ray of sunshine to her. Rukia had even admired his wife, Miako, as she had always hoped to be like her one day __**(A/N: maybe Rukia's wish was sensed by the HG and that is why it was fated for her to meet Ichigo)**__._

_**The Grassy Training Area**_

"Yes, I agree." Ichigo said as he sat down by Rukia on the ground.

"Before you say anything Ichigo, just let me speak for right now. Somehow I have always known that you was a Shiba, especially since you reminded me much of Kaien. It wasn't just that you looked like him, but also your personality and convictions as well. I guess somehow you must have learned about what happened that night, as you knew I would be at Kukakku's house."

"Well, yeah I suppose…I knew you would be there."

"It was the most hurtful time of my life, but you unbeknownst, helped me Ichigo; and I just want to thank you for that. I was such a coward and weakling as I ran and ran; but I did turn back because I couldn't bare to see Kaien suffer and Metastacia had already taken over his body. When I turned back, he started chasing me and I turned around and froze in my tracks. The next thing I saw was my zanpakutou had pierced his chest and he was slumped over me."

Ichigo scooted closer to Rukia and put his arms around her as he gently glided her face towards his, kissing her on the forehead. "You don't ever have to think or worry about that again, because I am here Rukia-I'm here and I am not going anywhere. Rukia buried her head in his chest and felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Thank you Ichigo." Rukia said as she regained her composure.

"There's no need to thank me. How did you find out that I was a Shiba?"

"I didn't really know or should I say when we were in the Royal Realm my thoughts were confirmed that you were a Shiba. I just figured when you wanted to tell me, you would in your own time."

"Well about me being a Shiba, it was in the Royal Realm when I found out myself I was a Shiba. I was trying to attain an Asauchi for my zanpakutou, and for three days I tried with no success. I was ousted by Ouetsu and sent back home. Actually, I was surprised that he sent me exactly back to my house. Well, when I talked to my father, he told me that he used to be the captain of the 10th division. Toshiro was his third seat and Rangiku was his Lt. Toshiro had reported that some Soul Reapers had disappeared In KT and the next thing they knew my father was leaving to investigate on his own. When he arrived he found what had been attacking the Soul Reapers and soon afterwards he found himself fighting it as well."

"What was it?"

"My father really didn't know what it was but he said it was a Hollow or something, but he also said that he felt like he was fighting a Shinigami. But the strangest thing is that the Hollow looked as though he had blades for his arms and legs. My father managed to get slashed in the back, but not from the Hollow, but from someone who was disguising their presence."

"Uhm, well if it had to do with Hollow experimentation, I am pretty sure we can guess it was Aizen."

"Well, my dad suspected as much, but anyway; the Hollow did manage to hurt my father pretty bad. However, he saw this Quincy female come to his rescue; as she was fighting the Hollow herself. She did manage to kill it, but she was also wounded. My dad was saved and he returned back to Soul Society; but not without reproach from the old man. May dad kept thinking about my mom and left for the world of the living without permission; but while he was there, she managed to have a whole form in her chest from her fight with the Hollow. To make a long story short; my dad had to use his reishi to save my mom from Soul Suicide as long as she lived; this made him having to live in Gigai and losing his powers. After my mom was killed, his powers returned right before the Aizen fight."

"Wow, Ichigo that is a lot to take in, how are you handling all this? Rukia asked as she turned her attention to Ichigo.

"Well at first it was hard to digest, but the hardest was learning why my mother really died that day-the day she wasn't supposed to die." Ichigo said somberly.

"I'm sorry Ichigo."

"It's okay, there's nothing that anyone could have done to prevent it." Ichigo said as he walked further towards the grassy forest.

"Ichigo, it's something that I have been meaning to ask you for quite some time now."

"What is it Rukia?"

"During the fight in HM between you and Ulquiorra, what really happened? I mean when I saw you, you looked so lost and defeated."

Ichigo had wished that she had never asked that question, but he also knew he couldn't hide it from her either. Ichigo stood up and looked across the green grassy area as if he was looking for a cue to talk.

"I was losing the fight and somehow he managed to kill me by blasting a whole in my chest. I really don't remember too much after that. But as I was dying I could hear Orihimi's pleas to help her. The next thing I remember is getting up and seeing the damage that I suppose to have had inflicted on Ulquiorra. I then looked over and saw Zangetsu pierced into Ishida's abdomen. I had completely hollowfied as a Vaste Lorde. I had lost myself to the Hollow-I didn't want to win that way. I couldn't believe that I had turned into that Hollow and the things I did while I was transformed. I was ashamed of what I had become and who I was; I wanted to win on my own strength." Ichigo said as he turned around and face Rukia (**A/N: Someone requested that I addressed the fact that Rukia wanted to know what happened on the dome in HM with the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. I can't imagine how the conversation would go besides the one that I just did. If anyone have any ideas please let me know I will incorporate it as a flashback**).

"But I do want to tell you something else about me that you might not know about. Well you know I told you about my father being a captain of the 10th squad, so it's quite natural that I am part Shinigami; as well as part Quincy since my mother was a Quincy. Well, for so long I had been rejecting my Hollow side and solely relying on Zangetsu. When I was on the dome, it made me realize that I didn't want the Hollow around anymore and in fact, I rejected him ever since. However, when I got kicked out of the Royal Realm and went back after knowing who I was finally; I was able to attain an Asauchi. It was really strange when I went to attain the Asauchi-they all bowed down before me as if I was some type of king. It was weird to find out that I picked the Asauchi that resembled my Hollow; somehow I knew he was part me because it was the same Hollow that fought my dad and injured my mother. What's even stranger is that the Hollow, is my real zanpakutou and the other one is my Quincy powers." Since this was an all tell moment, Ichigo decided he would tell Rukia about his goodbyes with his friend, or at least one goodbye in particular.

"By the way, I spoke to all my friends before coming here; they seemed to be taking it well. However, I did have a strange conversation with Orihimi before I left," Ichigo said not knowing how Rukia would react.

"What do you mean about a strange conversation?" Rukia said curiously.

"Well, she told me she loved me." Ichigo said as he awaited the backlash for such a confession.

Rukia wasn't surprised by the words she had just heard; not about the Hollow or about Orihimi's confession. She had always known about the Hollow and its effect on Ichigo; what she didn't know was that it was his true zanpakutou and it would be forever with him. Rukia also knew about Orihimi's feelings towards Ichigo and the strange vibes she would pick up whenever she was around. But if Rukia had to be honest with herself, she also had those feelings as well. "Well how did it go Ichigo?"

"I told her the truth and she was able to accept it." Ichigo walked over to where Rukia sat and pulled her up as he pulled her close to him. "You are all that matters to me, no one else. I need someone who is not afraid of who or what I am; you are that person-you get me. You are like a ray of light and it's you that I love Rukia; for now, tomorrow, and forever," Ichigo said as he pressed his lips gently onto to Rukia's. He wanted more as his hands gently massaged every curve of Rukia's body. Ichigo picked Rukia up and flash-stepped to a more secluded area as he placed her small body on the coolness of the marsh grass. Rukia felt her entire body burned with passion as her breathing increased as Ichigo unbuttoned her top. She moaned with pleasure as she felt Ichigo's hand massage her pillows of ecstasy. Ichigo mouth found its way down the middle of her chest as he slowly planted wet kiss along the way to her secret garden where he obliged himself in all of its secrets.

_**The 6**__**th**__** Division Manor**_

The sun was beginning to set as Byakuya watched the sunset from one of his many gardens as he sipped tea from his cup. He thought about what he had told Yoruichi that he loved her and wondered if he had scared her away since he hadn't seen her since then. He knew it was rather soon in telling her that but at the moment that is what he had felt; he had even said goodbye to Hisana to prove his love and devotion to Yoruichi. As he arose from drinking his tea to enter the manor, the most beautiful woman in his eyes stood before him.

"Hello Byakuya," she said as her golden eyes looked into his, with her arms crossed.

"Yoruichi, I thought I had scared you off." Byakuya said standing there frozen.

"No way, I knew it was some things you needed to do before we could take this relationship further."

"Oh and how would you know that I needed to do some things?" He asked curiously.

"I saw you talking to Hisana's picture the other day and it was quite beautiful, I might say." Yoruichi said smiling, knowing he would want to know how she knew.

"So you saw me? "

"Yes, I always keep tabs on things that are most important to me. I wasn't the captain of the Stealth squad for nothing."

"So this is like a game for you?"

"Now, now Byakuya, if it was a game you would lose every time." She laughed. "I feel like having a little game right now. Why don't we see who's the fastest and the winner get to have whatever they want."

"What kind of game?"

"Let's play; uhm…tag; if you are able to catch me, then you can do what you want to me."

"And if you win?"

"Well, you get to wait on me hand and foot." Yoruichi laughed as she walked over to Byakuya and kissed his forehead.

Yoruichi flash-stepped through the gardens with Byakuya right behind her; this was going to be tough, Byakuya thought to himself. Yoruichi quickly made a right turn and flash-stepped through the trees with the wind slightly picking up almost masking her spiritual pressure. Byakuya managed to stay closely behind, but made a sudden move and flash-stepped to her left; almost catching her. 

"You got to do better than that Byakuya; did you forget what I have taught you?" Yoruichi teased laughing as she continued to move faster between the trees. Byakuya remained silent as to not give her his location as he continued through the trees, but now he had moved to the right of her. They continued this course of action as they had almost flash-stepped through the whole Seireitei. Byakuya almost had her when they came up a marshy meadow full of trees. Byakuya caught a glimpse of Yoruichi to his left, but he decided that he would go to his right in order to cut her off her path. However, instead of running into Yoruichi, he noticed two other familiar spiritual pressures. He quickly flash-stepped to those familiar spiritual pressures and stood there speechless as he watched the two of them half-dressed and napping. Byakuya had come to like the troublesome boy and he knew he cared deeply for his sister; but to be grazing in the grass out in the open was something a noble shouldn't do. He walked closer to where Ichigo and Rukia laid and released a small amount of spiritual pressure to make his presence know.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said as he looked coldly at the two.


	5. Chapter 4

**Starting Over:**

**Chapter 4: Moving Forward: Part I**

**A/N: Lemon scene approaching; mature audiences only (Excuse me if I am not good at writing lemon scenes and its one of the reason why this is late ** **).**

_**Grassy Meadows**_

"Byakuya!" Ichigo nervously said as he sat up nudging Rukia.

"Brother!" Rukia said surprisingly.

"Ichigo what are you doing? Do you not know it's not becoming of a noble to be frolicking around in the open like this?"

Yoruichi had stopped once she noticed that Byakuya wasn't following her. She turned around and went where Byakuya was at as he confronted the two lovers. "Byakuya, why are you bothering them?"

"They shouldn't be out here in the opening doing such foolishness." Byakuya replied with harshness in his tone of voice.

"Really Byakuya? Don't worry you two; Byakuya will be too busy to remember what happened here." Yoruichi said as she suddenly grabbed Byakuya and flash-stepped away.

"What was that for?" Byakuya asked as he let go of Yoruichi's grip.

"We have to finish our game of catch, remember." Yoruichi said as she stepped over to give him a quick kiss before flash –stepping away.

Yes, how quickly he had forgotten as he picked up his speed to catch her. Yoruichi was making her way back to Byakuya's manor as she sped through the trees; however, she landed on a broken branch and lost her balance. Normally, if that had happened she could have easily turned into her cat form, but her speed was too fast and it caught her off guard. She suddenly felt being caught by strong arms.

"You are a beautiful." The silky voice said as he shifted Yoruichi's body.

"You're not bad looking yourself."

"I guess I get to have my way with you." He replied with a composed face.

"What makes you think that you can?"

"I caught you fair and square." Byakuya said being pleased with himself.

"That's not fair, I fell." Yoruichi protested, knowing she would not be able to get out of the deal-as if she wanted to.

"Aw, but you didn't specify the rules of the game."

Yoruichi laughed as they both descended at Byakuya's manor. "Would you like to join me for a glass of sake? " Byakuya asked as he planted a kiss on Yoruichi's lips.

"Sure, why not!"

They entered the manor as Byakuya attended to getting the sake while Yoruichi eyed the living room that provided a glance into the life that Byakuya had lived. She noticed a calligraphy pen set that was used by Byakuya to write letters to the elders. Yoruichi noticed that the mantle cover was closed but she dared not open the doors fretting what she might see in there. She pretty much knew that Hisana's picture was there along with Byakuya's predecessors. Yoruichi walked to a door that lead outside to the garden when Byakuya returned with the glasses of sake.

"I want you to make yourself at home."

'Uhm, it really doesn't seem like home to me much; it kind of needs a woman's touch around here." Yoruichi said as she lifted the glass of sake to her lips; sipping it slowly.

"You can always make it your home." Byakuya said as he walked up to her and whispered, "Let's go take a shower together."

"Sounds like fun!"

_**The Valley of Pleasure**_

They both stepped into the shower as the steam starts to fill the room. Byakuya lathers Yoruichi's back as he gently slides the soap down her silky smooth skin. He squeezes her hips as he gently spreads them apart; while he brings his right hand around to the front lower part of her body-caressing her womanhood as he nibbles at her neck. Yoruichi grabs his hand and guides to the pleasure spot-she purrs with pleasure. Byakuya gently turns her around as the water trickles down both of their bodies. He kisses her more intensely as Yoruichi grabs his manhood. She squats down placing her lips on his manhood as she pleasures him. He massages her breasts as he seductively says her name-he feels he's about to lose it. Byakuya picks her up with her legs facing him as he tastes the sweetness of her nectar. Yoruichi moans and squirm as Byakuya's tongue goes further in her valley of lust. He turns her back around as they both squat on the floor of the shower while Yoruichi braces herself with one arm against the wall. He enters her with soft strokes at first, and then he begins to thrust it harder, she moans with pleasure as she begins to sync her bodily movements with his. Byakuya spreads her hips more as he thrust harder and faster until they both release their essences. They both arose from the position as he kissed her tenderly. It had been a long time since he felt the touch of a woman; and his demon cat had pleasured him in a way no other woman had. He was not about to let her get away.

"We must stop." Byakuya spoke softly as he pulled the hair away from Yoruichi's face.

"Oh why? That was only round one, I want more." Yoruichi whined as she tried to entice him more.

"And you shall have more-tonight."

"I guess." Yoruichi said sounding disappointed. "Hey, it's already nighttime!"

"Then I guess we better go to bed then." Byakuya said as he silently chuckled to himself.

Most mornings Byakuya would have already been up, eaten, and at the office already. But this morning was different; it was like a new life for him-one that he decided he wanted. "Good morning; my beautiful demon cat." Byakuya said as he turned and faced Yoruichi.

"Morning, my dear." Yoruichi said as Byakuya had now place himself on top of her. "What's wrong my love, you didn't get enough last night?" Yoruichi asked laughingly.

"I could never get enough of you." He said as he caressed her face. "But, I do want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked curiously; hoping it wasn't going to be the question that she thought it was going to be. But then she thought to herself; _wasn't this what she had always wanted?_ Yoruichi looked into Byakuya's eyes and she never knew those cold expressionless eyes could be made to show so much love from them. He was quite a beautiful man, handsome would not do him any justice-he was just beautiful beyond compare. She knew he would love her like she wanted to be loved, and that she would be the only woman in his life. Yoruichi had always had that problem with Kisuke and that is why they could never form a serious relationship because he wasn't the marrying type. However, she didn't want Byakuya to think she didn't love him because she was falling in love with him more each day since he had come to rescue her. She wanted to marry him, but she didn't want to rush into either; she wanted to make sure that it was what he wanted and not something that was fueled by sexual desires.

"How about coming back to the Soul Society so you can be with me?" Byakuya asked as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Byakuya, you know how I feel about the Seireitei; even though I have been exonerated from all the crime. But perhaps it wouldn't look right with me living with Kisuke though; where would I stay?"

"I have plenty of room here and you can come and go as you please. However, I don't expect that to last too long before I make you my wife."

"You sure have everything all planned out don't you? Sure, I don't mind living here; about the marriage part…I just want to make sure that it is me who you really want and not just someone who can satisfy you sexually."

"I feel offended by such a statement from you. I would never take advantage of you like that, my love; especially when you give it to me so freely."

"Byakuya, I am serious. I need to know that you truly love and want _**me**_, for who I am." Yoruichi said sounding serious. Byakuya arose from the bed and reached out his hand to her as he gently helped her out of bed; and held her in his arms.

"I would not say these things to you if I wasn't serious, Yoruichi. I am very sure that I want to spend the rest of my days as your husband and you as my wife; I do not tread upon this lightly as if this is some fling. I will not rush you in your decision; however, I will need to know soon…I love you demon cat and never question my love and loyalty to you." He said as he kissed her soft lips.

"I love you to Byakuya…I just want to make sure this is what you want and you do not have to wait for my response…the answer is yes, I will be your wife."

"Then its settle, we should celebrate tonight at dinner; I have some leave time perhaps treating you to a nice restaurant in the world of the living would be more appropriate until we make the formal announcement here. I just want some alone time with you before the preparations begins."

"Sure, no problem…I need to get my things from Kisuke anyway; say around 6 and I will make the reservations…I know the perfect spot."

_**Squad 6 Division Office**_

Byakuya had managed to go to his office to complete a pile of work that had accumulated over the last couple of days. He just wanted the day to hurry up and be over so he could spend more time with Yoruichi. However, he felt a headache coming on and for him that meant only one thing or one person-Kenpachi.

Kenpachi stood in the entrance in Byakuya's office as he watched Byakuya nervously work down the pile of papers. "Hey, noble captain of the 6th division."

"Kenpachi, what can I do for you today?" Byakuya stated as his right eye started twitching.

"I just dropped by to see how things were going, haven't heard a peep out of you in while. Thought I heard some kind of strange noises coming from your place last night; is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I was just wondering, you know it's odd to have such strange noises as those come from such a noble place, just wanted to make sure you were all right." Kenpachi said as he could see he was beginning to get the best of Byakuya.

"What goes on in my place of residence is no concern to such a commoner like yourself."

"Tsh, whatever."

"But since you are here, there is a question I want to ask you; and if I hear of it again, I will find you and kill you."

"So sure of yourself, eh? What is it?"

"I would like for you to be my best man at my wedding; and I will not repeat myself or the question." Byakuya said, wondering why he would ask such a person to be his best man. Byakuya thought he must have lost his mind totally; however, Kenpachi had been a true friend to him during Yoruichi's rescue and he figured this was the best way to honor Kenpachi.

"You sure you want a commoner to be your best man at a noble wedding? But hey; why not!" Kenpachi said as he left feeling like he had really conquered something.

Byakuya had his head staff member to alert the rest of the staff that he was soon to be married to Yoruichi and to start making preparations. In addition, he had asked the staff member for a cup of hot tea. Byakuya resided from doing the tedious paperwork he so much hated and walked out to the courtyard as he eyed the vast array of flowers and plants. There was much to be done before his marriage to Yoruichi was to take place. _I wonder how Rukia will take this_, he asked himself. He would have to tell her soon, perhaps today before he leaves for dinner. Then there was the job of telling his Lt., but that shouldn't present a problem, as Renji never was around that much to care. As Byakuya was lost in his thoughts, the staff member returned with his tea.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you fix the issue at hand?" the masked man asked.

"Yes, it is all taken care of, we should have our results soon." The servant said bowing to the masked man clad in black.

"This had better work, as your life depends on it." The masked man said leaving quickly without a trace of him being there.

Byakuya went back to his desk where the papers seemed like they hadn't moved and started back to work. Byakuya noticed his hands started to shake wildly with beads of sweat dropping on the newly signed papers. The pain in his chest felt as though knives were constantly stabbing him. His thoughts were all over the place. What is going on here? Am I dying? No, this can't be happening now, he thought. His breathing was becoming more labored; as he was having a hard time trying to catch his breath. He headed to the door for some air, but all he could see was darkness encompassing him and a person that he could not seem to recognize as he lost total conscious as his body feel to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 5: Moving Forward: Part II**

_**Squad 6**_

Kenpachi had forgotten to ask Byakuya about the attire for the wedding; and he quickly returned to squad 6's office. While entering the office he noticed blood on the floor; and at that time Rukia entered the office as well.

"Captain Zaraki, why are you here?" Rukia asked curiously, not noticing the blood on the floor.

"I came to Kuchiki, but I noticed blood on the floor and it doesn't seem as if anyone is here." He replied looking bewildered.

"Oh my! I'll go get Renji to help me look for him." Rukia said as she quickly ran from the office.

"Tsh, whatever. That noble captain sure can't seem to keep himself out of trouble-such a nuisance." Kenpachi said as he turned and left squad 6.

_**Somewhere in Soul Society**_

"Are you sure this is wise? He looks as though he's dead?" The servant asked.

"Are you questioning me, idiot? He'll be fine; the symptoms will only last temporarily. You need to get back before someone sees you." The masked man said.

_**Squad 6**_

Kenpachi hadn't gotten very far when he noticed a figure sneaking back into squad 6's barracks. Kenpachi walked towards the figure.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kenpachi asked smirking.

"What do you mean, I work here." The servant nervously replied, not realizing he had been seen.

"I could swear that no one was here before. Now, I don't like repeating myself, but I'll ask you again; what are you doing here?"

"As I said before, I work here now you should leave before I call the guards."

Kenpachi grabbed the man's neck and raised him off the ground. "Where is Byakuya Kuchiki at?"

"I don't know!" the servant said grasping for air.

Kenpachi tighten his grip around the man's neck. "If you don't tell me what I want to know, you will find yourself being non-existence."

"I have no idea where he is at. I was only supposed to drug him." The servant said as he coughed trying to breath.

"Who is behind this? Before you think about not answering my question, my threat still holds."

"Someone who is seeking revenge on a family member; that is all I know."

"Evidently, you didn't understand what I said before, so let me make myself perfectly clear." Kenpachi said as he slashed the servant in his chest. "Now tell me who it is bastard!"

The man spat up blood and cough, "It's the Lemura clan." He said as he fell to the ground unconscious.

_Dam fool, should have said so in the first place_, Kenpachi said to himself as he started to leave. Rukia and Renji arrived back at squad 6. Rukia glanced at the slain servant on the ground and looked over at Kenpachi, as she called for squad 4 to attend to the man. She knew not to question Kenpachi's method but only asked him if the man said anything. Kenpachi told her what he said as he was starting to walk off.

Rukia and Renji contemplated on the next move and where they should look for Byakuya. It wasn't like they could go to the Lemura clan and accused them of trying to kill Byakuya. It was getting late and sunset was almost upon them.

"What should we do Renji?" Rukia asked as she starting to become anxious.

"I don't know, it's getting dark soon, but he could be anywhere." Renji replied looking off into the distance and feeling a familiar reiatsu approaching.

"Ichigo." Rukia said as she ran towards him and hugged him.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone standing out here?" Ichigo asked curiously hugging Rukia back.

"Byakuya is missing and we have no idea where he could be." Renji interjected as he observed how upset Rukia has become.

"He's not with Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"No, someone or should I say, the Lemura clan has taken him because of revenge." Renji replied.

Ichigo routinely scratched his head as he tried to discern where Byakuya could be at. "Well it's getting dark and I don't think it would be wise to search at night. However, it's the only time that I can do since I am in training."

"How's that going for you?" Renji sarcastically asked.

"Just fine, why? You think I can't do it?" Ichigo snapped at Renji.

"Oh, I don't know…someone as dumb as you probably don't know what you're doing." Renji taunted.

"Oh yeah! I heard you weren't so good at Kido yourself."

"Will you two stop it! My brother is missing and here you two just want to stroke your ego!" yelled Rukia.

"Sorry," said both Ichigo and Renji.

"What's up with all this noise? Hey Ichigo, I'm still waiting for rematch." Kenpachi said as he swung his zanpakutou over his shoulder.

"Sure Kenpachi." Ichigo replied looking away.

"Well, so what are you all going to do, just stand there and look like a bunch of idiots or what?" Kenpachi impatiently asked.

"It's dark now; perhaps we should wait until the morning." Rukia somberly stated.

"Tsh, whatever, I'm going." Kenpachi said as he left the area heading in the opposite direction.0

_**World of the Living**_

Yoruichi paced around the room in Urahara's shop as it had gotten dark and late-yet no word from Byakuya.

"Why don't you just sit down and relax, Yoruichi." Kisuke said while he sat and sipped his cup of tea.

"Hush Kisuke, I'm just worried about Byakuya." Yoruichi said. "He said he would be here around 6pm and it well past that time." About this time Kisuke's phone ranged; it was Rukia asking him if Byakuya was with Yoruichi. After he responded no; Rukia told Kisuke what happened to Byakuya and that Byakuya was missing and they were going to resume searching for him in the morning. Kisuke offered his assistance and that he would tell the person that had continued pacing in the room.

"Yoruichi, why don't you come and take a seat." Kisuke commanded rather than a statement and gestured for her to have a seat.

"Why? What's up? Who was that on the phone? Is something wrong? Was it Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked in one breath.

_Oh boy, how someone can speak all those words in one breath_-was beyond his comprehension, he thought. "That was Rukia on the phone. Yes, something is wrong; and Byakuya is missing." Kisuke said as he lowered his lips back on his cup as he sipped his tea that had gotten warm.

"Yoruichi quickly rose from her seat, "I'm going."

"Going where?"

"Where do you think?"

"What are you going to find in the dark?" Kisuke asked, knowing it would be impossible to stop her at this point-but he had to try. "It could be a trap for you, like the last time-I suggest that you remain here."

"Like I said, I'm going." Yoruichi responded as she shunpoed away from the shop. Kisuke continued to sit there sipping his tea, as he thought; _when will they ever learn_.

_**Soul Society**_

Kenpachi had headed in the opposite direction of squad 11. However, he knew he couldn't travel too far since he had no sense of direction and Yachiro wasn't with him. He managed to arrive near the tower where Rukia was held prisoner before being brought to SG Hill. In fact, he stood in the same spot where he had ended Lt. Lemura's life. _Uhm, if I were a criminal where would I take a noble captain? Oh yeah, I was one; however, criminals are dumb and they would be stupid enough to use the same hiding spot, I bet_- Kenpachi said to himself smirking. Kenpachi decided to enter the underground sewage as he drugged his zanpakutou on the ground as he walked down the long narrow halls. He wasn't worried about anyone hearing him; in fact, he welcomed it. Kenpachi found the area where they had found Yoruichi at and he studied the door and tried to kick it down. Why this couldn't be easy instead of a nuisance, Kenpachi asked himself as he used his spiritual pressure to blast away the door. The room was dark and cold; and after his eye adjusted to the dark he saw Byakuya taped and gagged in the corner. "Well, well, well; you sure got yourself in a fine mess captain of the 6th squad. I'm getting tired of rescuing your ass all the time." Kenpachi said as he removed the tape and gag from Byakuya.

Byakuya slowly begin to raise himself up from the cold ground, "Thank you for assisting me and don't worry, I won't rely on a commoner like yourself to save me again."

"Tsh, whatever-let's go."

"Kenpachi, we have company." Byakuya didn't have Senbonzakura with him and he would totally have to rely on his Kido spells for the impending fight.

The masked man appeared before Byakuya and Kenpachi and quickly tried to slash Kenpachi in the back, but was only able to scratch the surface of Kenpachi's skin.

"What is this? Are you going to cut me or what?" Kenpachi taunted. Byakuya had stepped back from the two men as he prepared to do a kido spell. "Noble captain, if you don't want to get killed, I suggest that you do not interfere." Kenpachi stated. Byakuya did not respond as he stood there and thought-_what the hell_.

"I'm going to kill you and that captain of the 6th division!" The masked man yelled as he stepped closer to Kenpachi. "It doesn't matter which one of you goes first!"

"The only one you are going to be dealing with is me, so give it your best shot!" Kenpachi said as he readied his zanpakutou.

The masked man yelled to his other men and they quickly joined in the fight. "What's wrong, you can't fight your own battles?" Kenpachi asked. "Truly, you must be a weakling and why is your face covered? You truly are a coward; only cowards have help with fights and cover their faces so as not to be seen." Kenpachi taunted as he raised his spiritual pressure, "That's okay; I'll take you all on!"

Kenpachi was about to strike the three men that entered the fight when he heard an incantation. "Hadou number 33 Sokatsui" Byakuya's incantation to the three men that had appeared. "I thought I told you not to interfere in the fight." Kenpachi said angrily to Byakuya.

"I gave you no such promise." Byakuya coldly replied.

"If you two don't mind, I came here to kill you both!" The masked man screamed.

"I like to see you try." Kenpachi said as he stepped towards the masked man delivering a slash to his chest. The masked man returned another blow and this time he managed to slash Kenpachi in his chest also.

"Oh I see you got a little spunk about yourself; just the way I like it! Now, bring it on!" Kenpachi said.

"You're crazy." The masked man replied as he dodged an attack from Kenpachi.

"I'm getting tired of all this dancing around, let's just go ahead and end this; I'm getting bored." Kenpachi said as he raised his spiritual pressure while approaching the masked man.

About this time, Yoruichi had arrived in the SS and could faintly sense the fight between Kenpachi and the masked man; but she also faintly sensed another spiritual pressure as she took off in said direction. When she arrived, she didn't see anyone fighting; however, as she moved closer to the tower she noticed a stone was slightly ajar and she decided to investigate. She had finally found them.

"Byakuya! Are you alright? I heard you were missing?" Yoruichi asked excitedly.

"As you can see, I am fine." Byakuya replied, "But, why did you come here, you could get hurt?"

"I was worried about you, and why wouldn't I come?" Yoruichi responded with a twinge of anger in her voice.

"Well, isn't this nice? The former bitch captain of the 2nd squad and your Senpai is here to protect her former student-how lovely." The masked man taunted.

"I suggest you watch how you tread on my pride and my finance, you piece of low life trash." Byakuya said as he looked at the man as if his eyes were piercing the man's soul.

"Aww, did I hurt its feelings?" the masked man asked.

"Let me get this straight, you are fighting me, and now you will not get another chance to spew out such foolishness. I suggest you get ready, here I come!" Kenpachi said as he rushed to the masked man who was not able to hold Kenpachi off. Their zanpakuto's parried one another for several clashes of rounds. The masked man lost his footing as Kenpachi delivered the final blow across the man's chest. "Sheesh that was a boring fight; next time I expect a formidable foe. Well I see you two love birds are back together; until next time noble captain."

_**Kuchiki Manor**_

Byakuya and Yoruichi returned back to the manor as the trip there proved to be quite disheartening. Yoruichi seemed depressed at the fact that Byakuya seemed cold and detached again; this was becoming troublesome for her as it felt that perhaps it would be better that they went their separate ways and things would just go on the way they were now. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be. Yoruichi wasn't the one to become emotional over things; however, she did manage to release one salted tear down her cheeks. Byakuya, on the other hand, contemplated how he could have been more supported of Yoruichi and that he could have expressed his appreciation of her coming to see about him. But the feeling of being constantly attacked over a situation that happened years ago was unnerving to him. Byakuya reasoned that it wasn't really her fault that this was happening, it was the stupid idiots that couldn't get over that he was a highly-respected prestige noble; and sometimes people became jealous over such. He felt ashamed of his earlier behavior and new that if he didn't fix the situation now, Yoruichi would be out of his life for good.

"Byakuya, I think we need to have a conversation." Yoruichi sadly spoke as she walked to the garden.

"I agree, let's have a cup of sake before talking." He suggested as he went to get the sake and cups.

Byakuya returned with the sake and cups as he stepped out into the garden. It was dark, but from where they stood it was still something to be admired.

"Byakuya, I…" Yoruichi started to speak before he cut her off.

"No, let me speak first, please." Byakuya stated calmly. "I want to apologize for the insensitive way I spoke to you when you came to see about me. I should have been more considerate of your feelings. It's just that I am so tired of being attacked for something that is not my fault and yours either. It's just the way things are and some can't fathom that for the life of them." He said as he got closer to her. "I haven't had anyone that showed concern for me in a very long time and I am use to handling things myself. But, that doesn't excuse my behavior either. I love you Yoruichi Shihoun and never doubt my love for you; all I can do is to ask for your forgiveness on this matter."

Yoruichi took a sip of sake from her cup and thought about the words that Byakuya had spoken. She had always loved this cocky self-important man; and she knew he was always like this; so to speak. But she didn't want him to be an ice cycle with her; she loved him and he said he loved her as well. "Byakuya, I know that you love me and I love you dearly, but is it always going to be like this? Are you going to shut me out when things go wrong? We supposed to be a team. I really don't know if I can go through with this, if this is how it's going to be." She said as she turned away from him.

Byakuya walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "What can I do to prove to you that this will never happen again? I can't afford to lose you." He turned her around to face him and held her chin in his hand. It almost felt as though he was beginning to lose her because of his foolish pride. He kissed her lips and again asked her, "What can I do to make things right?" Yoruichi sensed his desperation and she felt bad about this. But if he was being cold and insensitive about this, what would he be like if bigger problems occurred. She needed time to think this over; she knew he had apologized and he was sorry; however, she wasn't sure that he could make on his promise. "I don't know Byakuya, I know you are sorry-but I just don't know right now." She responded. Byakuya understood, but he had to try one last time. "I promised that I will never take your feelings for granted anymore; and I also promised that I would take you out for dinner. I know the dinner will not excuse my behavior, but I want to make it up to you. Will you at least let me try?" Byakuya said as he planted another kiss on her lips. "You are making this too hard for me, okay Byakuya; but if you do this again, no amount of making up will be able to fix it." She said as she took another sip of sake. "Perhaps not, but I know something that will right now." Byakuya said as he picked up her and took her to his bed.

Morning came and the sounds of bird chirping outside were an added welcome to the new day. Yoruichi awoke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee that was placed near the bed.

"Good morning my love." Byakuya said as he leaned over a kissed her forehead.

"Good morning dear." Yoruichi said as she arose from her slumber. If last night was what was called make-up sex, perhaps Byakuya and her needed to fight more. Her mind was still reeling from last night pleasure feast. She reached over and kissed him on the forehead and took a sip of coffee. She noticed a bouquet of roses with a card with her name written on it. Yoruichi carefully opened up the card with a poem enclosed in it:

…with all the peace I find

…here with your hand pressing close to mine

…so peacefully and calm inside

…like the sea at the ebb of tide

…without saying one single word

…the very depths of your soul can be heard

…..p: is for the privilege of loving and the privilege of being loved

…..e: is for the ease it gives the soul and mind

…..a: is for the answers in your search to find yourself

…..c: is for the calm you feel, if you liked what you find

…..e: is for everlasting

..let this love never cease…but have forever peace…like still waters running deep.

Yoruichi jumped out of bed and placed her arms around his neck, "Oh Byakuya! The flowers are gorgeous and the poem it was beyond beautiful! Thank you baby! I love you so much and I don't ever want to lose you." Yoruichi said as she passionately kissed him.

"You won't ever have to worry about that, I promised that to you." Byakuya whispered returning her kiss.

"So what are your plans for today?" she calmly asked.

"I took some time off to spend with you; and I am taking you to dinner as promised." He said as he took a sip of coffee from his own cup.

"Really, then I say we should get some breakfast to replenish our strength, because you are going to need it." She laughed as they both arose to eat breakfast with a quick shower.

"Byakuya! Ni-sama!" Rukia yelled as she entered the manor. Just then a house servant appeared to investigate all the yelling.

"Good morning Lt. Kuchiki, how may I help you this beautiful morning?" the servant asked as she bowed before the Lt.

"Has my brother returned? Is he okay?" Rukia asked anxiously.

"Yes, your brother has returned and he is fine."

"Can I see him?"

"I am sorry, but Master Byakuya has asked that he be not disturbed today." She said but she whispered that he was spending time with Lady Yoruichi.

"Oh, I see; very well then as long as he is okay" Laughed Rukia as she returned to bow and exited the manor. Rukia thought upon leaving that he was spending a lot of time with Yoruichi and was beginning to wonder what was going on between the two of them. She would have to find out.


End file.
